


Abridged: By Wilbur Soot.

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Wilbur Soot, Finally, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno has said he doesnt want his real name out there please dont use it, Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wibur is actually good guys, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, alot of characters just mentioned, i did a second part, why isnt philza a tag?, wilburs diary, wilburs jounal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Wilbur writes one last book before the festival, knowing he will die there.~~
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationsips only, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Err_REDACTED](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Err_REDACTED/gifts).



There’s no way to start this. 

I wish I were able to give what you needed to be able to understand at the very least, but I only have my book and quill. I could try to figure out where it began. Perhaps with a golden crown, giving way to greed. A second layer of protection to hide white eyes from hurt. A crown dripped in the blood of his allies, easily wiped away with a promise of leadership that would have been freely given if he just asked. 

Maybe it started before that. It could have started with two young boys, one in a yellow sweater and one in sky blue, traversing the lands together. Pushing each other to do better through love-filled quips and laughs that make you shake trying to breathe a bit better. 

It could have started even earlier, with a winged man gathering whoever needed help in his home and life. He took beaten down individuals and tried to help them no matter if it hurt him. No matter if they wanted help. 

Perhaps it started as early as that. 

Perhaps there wasn’t a point that it started to begin with. 

As I go on it becomes even more apparent that it’s much more likely that there could have been nothing to stop this. Nothing to stop the madness that consumed me. This evil could ha e always been inside me, only now able to show its true self.

I have always been cruel, haven’t I? I grew up doing everything I could for my own gain. Doing anything for my land, my happiness. I stayed with people that could offer me what I needed but I left them behind when they became irrelevant. 

I left him behind. My brother in all but blood. The water rose and rose and I managed to get out alive but left him behind, and it hurt even more people. Then I hurt kids and brought them into a war. I brought a family into my mess. 

And I wouldn’t change it. If I had a chance to do anything different the only thing I would do is more things that would be for my gain. I wouldn’t stop Tommy from joining the war. I would train him more in bows so that he could get us our land quicker, and without any strings for him. If it weren’t for me not training him to be better at bows, then he wouldn’t place the value of some toys over his country. 

I would bring Schlatt with me so that he wouldn’t appease me. Soe instead of working against me he would work for me. I could have brought dream down so easily, with just a bit of his brain. I would have never had to take down the walls. 

I would have done more to help me because I am the villain of everyone’s story except my own. I will tear down people who help or love me because in the end, it doesnt matter to me if they are hurt. 

It doesnt matter. At the end of the day, this is my world, and everything I do is for myself. Dream can suck it, Tommy was never meant to be president. Technoblade wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me. 

It’s all because of me that this is happening, and I will take this storyline to the end. 

It started with me and it will end by my doing alone. I choose what happens to everyone. I choose what can and can’t be allowed. If they want to say I don't have the power they can. It makes them believe that I should be helped. I will do whatever I can to exploit them. If Technoblade is the best option for me to get what I need I will do what he wants to get it. I want the storyline to end. This country needs to die and me with it so that it can never start up again. 

Niki provides my food until she tries to stop the fighting. Fundy will do whatever I say until he thinks he has free will. No loss to me when he thinks he’s rebelling. Tommy will fight for me and lose lives in my place because he will never amount to much in life. His deaths are the best things he can offer. Tubbo gives me materials and is so gullible that he can be coerced into situations that make it look like I am the underdog. 

People cheer for the underdog. They help the people who look like they will lose so they can feel better about them offering what they can, and I can use it. I can use them for what I need. I can do whatever I want and they have to deal with it. 

There are no sides. There is no war. Dream is the only one who really knows that. This war is just dramatic, as this is just a game of who is better. Who is better? The leader of the server with operator controls or a British man spewing nonsense about freedom? Who would you help? 

You would help me, everyone should help me. I deserve everything I want and I know how to get it. I can get it through others, and I don't even need to care about them. I can work my way into Philzas heart and have him firmly in my pocket without actually needing to care about him. He could have died to the zombies for all I care. They don't matter in the long run. I am the important person here and you are all my puppet to provide me with what I need. And you are because what I want now is the big reveal. Everything needs to go out with a bang. 

Everything started with me and it will end just the same. 

I am the one who decides what happens. I hold your fate in my hands because you were all fooled by my grand words and fake smiles. I drew you in, saying that I cared for you and it worked. I got what I needed from you, so it’s time for it to end by my doing. 

You know, this really is a love/hate relationship. 

I love that you sacrificed so much for me, and you hate that I don't care 


	2. Chapter 2

Fundy is the one who finds the book. 

He needed a button for some reason, something that was quickly pushed aside when he finds his father’s desk. It was a mess, something that wasn’t much of a surprise, but Fundys attention is drawn to the shimmering book, proof of its completion. 

Still upset at his father, confused and hurt, he picks up the book. He flips through it, expecting to see schematics for where the TNT was placed under the podium. Maybe even letters between his father and Dream.

It’s seemingly… empty though, as he looks through it. Slowing down, he opens the cover to see the first page in Wilburs messy scrawl. Fundy focuses, trying to make out what the man was trying to say. 

It doesnt sink in the first time he reads it. The second time is faster, getting used to his dad’s handwriting again. The third time brings him to his knees. 

Time passes. Fundy’s thoughts settle, as he pushes his father’s last words to the back of his mind. Fundy has half a thought to throw it in a firepit, but he hesitantly stands up, bringing it out of Pogtopia.

~~~

Eret finds Fundy on the prime path. He waves slightly at the younger man, slowing down to try and talk to him. Before Eret can even start to speak, a book is shoved in his arms, and Fundy tears past him. Eret can just barely make out the glint of tears in his eyes. 

The title of the book is “abridged” and the author of the book is very familiar. 

In his inventory, another enchanted book by Wilbur Soot sits. The declaration of independence, his proudest moment, is nearly identical to his final words. 

Eret doesnt read the book. It’s not his to read.

He has two books to give to Tommy now. 

~~~

Tommy has clearly been crying as he falls into Niki’s arms. She heard about what Technoblade had done, and Niki clutches Tommy to her as tightly as she can as shudders wrack his body. 

“Wilbur is dead Niki,” Tommy says, pulling back. He places a book on a nearby ore, and practically runs away. He meets up with a familiar figure in a beanie, pointing him her way. 

“Hello, Niki! Tommy said I should let you know who I am! I heard you were very close to Alivebur! Why are you crying?”   


Niki smiles up at the afterimage of Wilbur, salty tears moving past her lips. 

“Hello. I was very close to Wilbur. Do you not remember?”

“I wrote everything down I do remember! And I remember your bread very clearly! It’s not sad at all!”

“I see.”

Niki looks down at familiar writing in what Tommy gave her. 

“Do you remember writing this then?”

“Nope!” The ghost cheers. “It was very sad for me. I didn’t want to do it.”

“You didn’t want to?”

“Uhh…” 

_ Wilbur throws the book haphazardly on his desk, cleared of papers and maps. He knows what he has to do. He has to blow up his once-great nation and bring himself down with it.  _

_ He needs to end the story before more people get hurt.  _

_ Hopefully, if he can paint himself as the villain, they won’t mourn him. _

“I was very sad.” The ghost says with finality. 

“I'm sad that you felt like this.” Niki comments, tears choking her up again. 

“It’s okay! I don't remember anything that wasn’t happy!”


End file.
